CIPA
by CosaBella
Summary: Sam got hurt well Bee was out of town, but what does that have to do with Mikaela,Optimas and Ratchet?
1. Chapter 1

**Just popped into my head**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers *pout***

**_TRANSFORMERS_**

Bee was out of town tracking 'cons leaving Sam home alone. And it was going well in tell he fell on the stairs leading to the back yard. He carefully checked himself for any blood or bones that looked out of place he didn't notice any until he reached his right wrist. He immediately noticed it was swelling and was turning purple he decided to call Mikaela and ask her if it was serous or not.

Mikaela's phone buzzed making Optimas and Ratchet look towards her she quickly answered the call.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" she answered

"Not much 'kaela. But I fell down earlier and now my wrist looks swollen could you come look at it?"

"Of course Sam." She answered "Optimas and Ratchet are with me can they come to?"

At his affirmative answer she quickly hung up and walked towards Optimas and Said, "Op can you give me a ride to Sam's? He fell earlier and I need to tell him if he's hurt or not."

She looked up to see Optimas's face it showed concern and confusion "What do you mean you need to tell him if he's hurt or not? Shouldn't he be able to tell if He was injured?"

She looked sad as she replied, "Sam has Anhidrosis-"

Ratchet interrupts her and says "He is ill maybe I can fix him!" His face a mix of joy at being able to treat a human and worry that Sam was sick.

"No! As I was saying before your interruption Sam has Anhidrosis or CIPA for short. It's a genetic disorder that makes him not be able feel pain. Or temperature for that matter."

At their blank looks she simplified it to "His pain receptors are offline."

Comprehension dawned at her words. But the question Ratchet asked was not what she expected. "Is he part autobot and can turn off his pain receptors? If so why doesn't he just turn them back on?"

She mentally counted to ten and said, "Of course he's not part autobot! He can't turn pain on at all! Can't you just access the internet and look up CIPA?" His reply made her laugh.

"No I cannot! Stupide WIFI dead zones!"

Thankfully she was saved from replying as they arrived at Sam's house.

Sam ran out to greet Mikaela and immediately noticed the aggravation on her part. "You told them?" he asked "I was gonna let Bee do that."

Ratchet quickly scanned Sam and pronounced his arm broken and told him that he was expected to have monthly physicals with him

~the end~

**I know bad ending huh? Tell me see the blue button push it!**


	2. AN

**A/n: I'm really sorry I made a mistake I should have wrote"Congenital insensitivity to pain with Anhidrosis" instead of just Anhidrosis.**

**Thanks to Guardian Munny for correcting me.**

**~cosabella**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers unfortunately **

**You asked for another chapter so here it is!**

Bumblebee drove to NEST after Optimus Commed him and said Sam was there.

Upon his arrival Bee noticed the other Autobots avoiding him. He stopped Skidz as he tried to avoid him and asked where Sam was. Skidz looked relieved as he told him he was in the med bay and quickly transformed and drove off.

Sam looked up as Bee entered the med bay and immediately noticed the yellow and black cast on his right wrist. But before he could say anything Bee exploded in anger **(Not literally.) **

"I leave you alone for one day and I come back and you're in pieces and nobody told me you were hurt!" And Bee continued on for the better part of an hour and then he suddenly stopped talking.

"Are you done lecturing me yet Bee? Injuries are part of life and my broken arm isn't anyone's fault it probably would have happened even if you were here."

"I know Sam but it's just that if I had been there you might have gotten help sooner and I worry because most people with CIPA die before their thirty."

Sam's face softens as he says. "I know Bee but that's not going to be me because I have you and the Autobots. Ok?"

"Yes Sam. I know. May I sign your cast?"

"Of course you can Bee. Look it even matches you! And look on the bright side Mikaela saved you a long and confusing talk to Ratchet"

"Yeah She did didn't she? I'll have to thank her for it."

"Come on Bee let's go get some ice cream, huh?

**Please review it really helps me **


End file.
